


Morning After

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, fic or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world needs more DeMarc. Marc thinks so, too. We have to ask Deniz later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Mel for the awesome beta job!

Marc turns in bed, not sure what woke him.

Sunlight is streaming in freely through forgotten curtains.

He squeezes his eyes shut and can´t help but grin at the hot flash of memories threatening to take over. They replay in super-sensual HD the surprising events of last night which completely wiped anything as mundane as bedroom drapes from his mind.

He glances down and has a hunch of what could have woken him.

Silky sheets pool around his hips and a heavy arm is slung across his bare stomach.

An amused smirk spreads over his face when he takes in the rest of Deniz Öztürk´s impossibly splayed limbs. Deniz´s back is to him and his pout-scrunched face is shoved into a pillow. The arm that´s lying on Marc´s stomach has been thrust out behind him at what must be a painful angle. His legs, tangled in the smooth covers, are drawn up towards his chest, one more than the other, and one hand dangles over the edge of Marc´s luxuriously-sized bed.

Never before had he experienced a stranger urge to giggle, or wrap Deniz up in his arms and turn him around against his own body, or both.

He blinks fast and shakes his head. He is clearly in need of caffeine.

With a soft stroke along Deniz´s wrist he lifts his arm off and carefully slips his pillow under it.

No need to strain any of his limbs more than necessary, Marc figures.

He chuckles quietly as more vivid memories rush in. Deniz Öztürk… who would have thought?

In a move quite unlike his usual self, he foregoes the underwear and goes straight for the espresso machine. Well, he has to shower later anyway, doesn´t he?

Still, he´s not even a little embarrassed about the obvious spring in his step when he´s crossing the kitchen. Anyway, the tiles are cold. Even if they weren´t, being of good spirits in the morning isn´t unheard of, and certainly nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, Marc would happily proclaim that more people should experience it.

Marc realizes he´s humming as he prepares the machine. “We should take that shower together,” he muses aloud. He is now talking to himself, apparently.

By the time the cappuccino is done and two cups are ready to be carried into the bedroom, he has already decided that there is nothing wrong with breaking your routine every once in a while; or societal expectations, for that matter.

The flowers on the kitchen counter are for decoration only anyway, so who is anyone to tell him he can´t take one between his teeth and convince one fucked-out Turk to have a long, lazy shower with him.

Marc smirks around the gerbera as he gets ready to crawl up Deniz´s body and pull off the covers in one sweeping move.

It´s a good morning for firsts of every fucking sort.


End file.
